A new beginning
by lena.nazari
Summary: Finnick didn't fall in love with Annie right away, now did he? Learn how Finnick actually fell in love with her in my 3rd fanfic. *DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CATCHING FIRE OR MOCKINGJAY*
1. The reaping

Finnick sat down in his chair and sighed. It was his 2nd year as mentor. He didn't know who he was mentoring, but they certainly wouldn't make it out alive. You see, Finnick had won the 75th annual hunger games when he was only 14 and now he was something of a legend. He won using a trident one of his sponsors gave him. The 70th annual hunger games was just hours away. In 2 hours, he'd be forced to watch a girl and a boy being reaped and then get killed. Yes, it was tragic, but Finnick couldn't really do anything about it.

An hour passed. Finnick sat in the crimson red chair and waited. Another hour past. It was time. Time for the dreadful day. Many boys and girls gathered up from around the district. Mums and dads were crying. Finnick found himself staring at a beautiful girl with green eyes. She had wavy brown hair. She was _beautiful_. She wore a worried look on her face. Finnick took his eyes of her. He had now become interested in Olga Simpson, district fours district escort. She walked up the stage as her curly short orange hair bounced. She smiled.

"Welcome, welcome," She took a deep breath. "Too the 70th annual hunger games!" She continued. "Each year, a boy and a girl from each district gets chosen to compete in the hunger games."

"As usual, ladies first," She smiled and walked over to a bowl with the names of girls from district four.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat. "Annie Cresta!" And the "beautiful" girl with the green eyes and brown wavy hair walked up, slowly, nervously.

"Now, let's all give a big 'round of applause for Mrs- Oh, sorry, I meant Miss Cresta!" She was literally the only one clapping. It was so quiet you could hear Olga's clapping echo around the room. "Ahem- now… boys!" She went to a big bowl and shoot her hand in there. She cleared her throat and read the name. "Jeremiah McAllen!" And a big, muscular 18 year old boy came out walked to the stage as his- well… what looked like his sister even though she was enormous- cried and kept repeating "Jeremiah! Jeremiah!" Over and over again. Finnick felt sad for this… Annie girl. He decided to cheer her up on the train.

"Hello. You must be Annie, am I right?"

"Yes, and you must be Finnick Odair… Oups- I meant the _famous _Finnick Odair," Annie said shooting him a cold look. Finnick returned the cold look and walked away.

"Never mind," He murmured. Yes, he was something of a legend, of course, but was it really what he wanted? That night dinner was quiet. Olga was chatting away nonstop.

"Oooh!" She squeeled. "You're just going to _love _your stylist! Annie, you'll just love her so much!" Annie couldn't take anymore of this. She banged her hands hard on the table.

"Goodnight," She said.

"Oh, dear, you're not staying for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry, _thank you, _Mags." Annie stomped to her room and took a hot shower. She wrapped the towel around her naked body as she got out and she didn't even bother getting changed, she slipped right into bed, embracing what could be probably the last week of her life. She woke up the next day and quickly changed into a shirt and some shorts. She went out for breakfast, but before that, something stopped her. No, it wasn't something- it was someone! It was Jeremiah.

"'Morning, Annie," Jeremiah smiled and waited for an answer.

"Oh… Hey," She smiled. She wasn't feeling all that great.

"We're almost there," He took her hand. "Come and see." They walked to the dining room- where Finnick was talking about himself to Olga. Olga wasn't paying attention to what he was saying; she was only paying attention to his beautiful, gorgeous face.

"Look," He pointed to a beautiful place outside the window. Annie opened her jaw in amazement; and for a moment, Finnick stopped talking to Olga to tell Annie,

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Annie just nodded and smiled. For a moment, she felt this strange feeling inside of her. For a moment, she felt… happy for once.

"Annie, dear, come and have breakfast. We haven't got much time until we arrive…" Annie nodded and ate an apple. By the time she was finished they had arrived. The apartments were stunning, and her stylist, Petunia, was sweet. Her prep team was amazing and made her look stunning, though it hurt. And as the interviews approached, Annie was getting more confident. She had learned that Finnick wasn't as bad as he seemed, although he was very, very selfish. Annie was being treated very well, and she seemed to love it. This… was a feeling she'd hold on forever…


	2. Really Boring author's note

**REALLY BORING AUTHORS NOTE!**

So, let me introduce myself. My name is Lena. I am from Canada. I love writing fanfictions, especially hunger games fanfictions. The very first chapter I wrote wasn't all that good and I might have made some spelling mistakes. I mean, c'mon, you can't blame me! It was 2:00 AM in the morning! Anyways, I love playing slender and I look forwards to writing more of this fanfiction I'm writing, and I hope you enjoy!

-Lena who loves you a lot!


End file.
